


In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives...

by flickawhip



Series: Vince the Dangerous AU [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Rebuilding a Brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss helps Stephanie face the realization of her father's failures, and rebuild.





	In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives...

“I didn’t...”

The words hit home and Vince’s eyes slipped closed, watching even as Fliss lead his daughter away, her arm tight around her waist, fingers entwined with Mickie’s even as she lead her away at the same time, he knew he had lost her, lost them both... lost his livelihood. 

“What am I supposed to do now?”

Stephanie’s voice was low even as she asked the question, glad of Fliss’ arm at her waist and calming aura. 

“We rebuild, we strengthen our shows and we make this work... together.”

“Shane...”

“Will either submit to us, or lose his show, his choice.”

“How can you be so strong?”

“You need me, right now.... That’s how.”

“What happens.... after?”

“After? Once we have our firm? We keep going... together.”


End file.
